As Our Story Ends
by not2old4fairytales
Summary: After the Lunar revolution, Kai, Winter, Cinder, Wolf, Jacin, Cress, Scarlet, and Thorne have made it out victorious, but with the loss of millions of lives on their hands. One Queen Levana escapes her new prison a group of Lunar rebels who want the old Lunar queens back in power start a whole new revolution.
1. Book 1

_Cinderella rejoiced after finally finding her prince as they headed to the castle for their happily ever after._


	2. Kai

Kai stared down at the woman who had caused him so much pain and wondered how he should vote. Would he spare her life after all the pain she had caused everyone on Earth and Luna? Or would he let her be more severely punished? Which did he think would cause her the most pain? Probably to live and see her enemy, her niece, rule her precious country on the moon. He decided that if she lived he would put a mirror in her cell. Or maybe a cell made of mirrors... He smiled at that. For once, justice could be dualed out upon her.

He was glad she couldn't glamour him anymore or she might have tried to stop him. Thank the stars for bioelectricity security blocks! Even if Levana could still glamour people, Cinder would be able to stop her in the blink of an eye. Kai stared longingly at Cinder, who sat by his side. They could finally be together... The two of them would rule New Beijing together and without being afraid of the Lunar people starting a war. At last there could be peace between the two unions.

Kai reached his hand into his pocket and felt the small case. He wondered what Cinder would say if she knew what he was thinking. Would she be excited? Relieved? Angry? If only he knew.

He pushed that thought out of his head. He had much more important things to focus on. Such as the fate of the woman sitting in front of him. Most people would be cowering in Levana's position, but to her credit, Levana simply stared straight ahead. She knew that no matter what she said she would be found guilty. It was simply the penalty she was waiting for.

Kai stood up as the crowd watched. "We find the accused guilty." No one in the courtroom was particularly shocked by that. The vote had been unanimous, though the jury was a bit biased. All eight of them had at some point suffered because of Levana, and had fought so she wouldn't succeed.

For not the first time, it occurred to Kai how different all of them were. A defiant mechanic, a hostage-gone-hacker, an escaped criminal, a lunar guard, a mutant soldier, an orphaned farm girl, and a temporary queen. Oh, and a terrified monarch.

The judge nodded in agreement. "It is time for the jury to decide upon a suitable punishment for Queen Levana of Luna."

The eight of them looked at each other. Cress was particularly nervous, "Do you think she deserves death? She did horrible things, true, but should we really kill her?"

Jacin did not share her sympathy. "Of course she has to die! We can't have someone like her lurking around! Remember how easily Cinder escaped from your prison? What if Levana did the same? Sure Lunar prisons are better, but still..."

All eyes turned toward Cinder. It was her who had escaped, so she could be the only one to know how easy it was to manipulate a guard. If she thought Levana could escape, there was no question what their decision would be. "I think Levana has so accustomed herself to the lunar gift, that she couldn't manage to get by without it. Now that the bioelectricity security block is one her, I doubt she'll be getting far using her glamour. That said, who knows what other tricks she may have up her sleeve."

Thorne spoke up, "For once I agree with Jackson-"

"Jacin."

"Whatever. I agree with _Jacin_ here about killing that witch. She has done some pretty nasty stuff. I don't like the idea of her being around, even if she is locked up."

Cress nodded at that but still looked unsure. Winter's dark black locks flowed as she spoke in her always sweet voice, "The blood on her hands cannot be ignored. However, everyone deserves a second chance!"

The other seven exchanged uneasy glances. Winter had a point, but Levana wasn't someone you could trust with a second chance. To Kai, trust had to be earned, not given.

"Scarlet, Wolf, what do you think?" Cinder asked.

Scarlet exchanged a glance with Wolf before speaking. "We think that Levana needs to pay for what she has done. She needs to really feel what we've all felt. We think we need to hit her where it hurts."

"Like torture?" Jacin asked, clearly intrigued.

Winter and Kai spoke at the same time, " _No!_ "

Cinder put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai and Winter are right. That is not how we should handle things. But if thats what we're doing, it's time to vote. All in favor of Levana in prison?"

Cress and Winter both had their hands shoot up. They clearly didn't want blood on their hands. "All in favor of torture?"

Scarlet and Wolf glanced at each other, and slowly raised their hands. Jacin followed suit.

"And those in favor of death?" Cinder asked.

At that Cinder, Thorne, and Kai all put their hands up, locking the eight in a tie.


	3. Winter

Winter wasn't sure how capable she was of making a decision since half her kingdom still thought she was still crazy. Maybe she was, but she'd figure that out later. For now she had to focus on the trial.

Her first instinct was that death was better than torture, but the idea of her step mom dying was too much to bare. Even though she was horrible, she was still family. Maybe if she voted for torture, she could get Levana out later.

Cress spoke, "Winter's a leader, but I'm not. Both these options seem horrible. I give up my vote. Winter, it's your choice."

"Wait… you're leaving this up to me?" Winter asked Cress nervously. Cress nodded guiltily. "But why? She's my stepmother, after all."

"I just can't follow through with either of these choices. Besides, you just said it: She's _your_ stepmother, you should decide what happens to her."

Winter felt another crushing weight get added to her shoulders. What was she going to do? This decision really did come down to her, and if she made the wrong choice it would not only affect her life but millions of others. Not to mention the generations ahead of her. Could she choose something that could possibly put everyone she loved in danger?

All seven pairs of eyes looked at her, waiting for her decision. From Wolf's calculating eyes to Cress's sympathetic glance to Jacin's look of anticipation yet grievance. Winter didn't know if she could forgive what he did over the war just yet, but staring into those eyes made it hard for her not to. But she couldn't let her only real family die.

"I choose torture," Winter said, a horrible feeling of dread settling over her. But she knew that she had made the right decision. Besides, if anything got really bad, Winter could always use her influence over Luna to just put Levana in a regular prison.

The court cleared out and Winter and the rest of the jury made it out. Before Winter was out the door, she felt a note slipped into her pocket. When she was alone, Winter read it:

 _Next lesson in the ballroom. 18:00 sharp._

* * *

Winter carefully entered the ballroom, making sure to close the door behind her. She had made sure no one was following her, so nobody would interrupt. As she looked around, she had to admit the room was beautiful. The walls were surrounded by murals, some dating back to the second era. The curtains hung elegantly, and the whole room looked like it was made with the purpose of being beautiful.

A noise sounded behind her and Winter turned. Standing in front of her was Princess Selene. Selene was one of the two friends Winter had ever had before the war, though Selene hardly remembered her. She even preferred to go by her Earth given name, Cinder. Winter could never wrap her head around that, but decided she had more important things to worry about that how to address her fellow rebel.

She probably should be focusing on ignoring the blood crawling down the wall. Ever since Winter had started using her lunar gift, her visions had started to disappear, but they weren't completely gone yet. She wondered when they would completely disappear-if ever. She pushed those thoughts aside as she watched Cinder move toward her.

"Good, you made it," Cinder said.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Winter said with pleading eyes.

Cinder considered this, "I don't think you made the right choice, but it was your decision. I have faith in you. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

Winter nodded, "It's getting harder to sneak around the palace."

"Don't worry," Cinder said, "Soon we'll be in Luna, and you know all the secret places there, right?"

"Right. So, who do you want to start with?" Winter asked.

"Let's start with you. I want you to concentrate on your happiest memory. What is it?"

Winter thought about it. "When the two of us and Jacin used to play together. We would always have the best of fun."

Cinder gaped, "How do you remember that far back?"

"Well, it's not like I was hidden in a basement for eight years." At Cinder's glare, Winter realized that may have come off as insensitive. She had had no one to talk to but Jacin for so long, that she sometimes forgot what was proper courtesy. She knew how to be queenly, not friendly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Cinder said, though Winter could see a little hurt remained behind Selene's eyes. "Let's just get to work. Now focus on that moment, and use it to help you hide yourself. Pretend to be someone you're not."

She started thinking of them playing together as children, and before she even knew it, Cinder was cowering in fear. "What?" Winter asked her.

"I didn't know you were going to do _her_ ," Cinder answered her, still appalled. Winter instantly stopped thinking about them. Cinder looked relieved.

"I don't know," Winter said. "I had some good times with Levana. Most think of her as scary, but I loved her."

Cinder nodded cautiously. "Let's just move on."


	4. Cinder

Cinder woke up late, from her night training with Winter. After Winter had done her Levana trick, Cinder had started learning about the etiquette required of a Lunar queen, as well as the economics revolving around Luna.

She forced herself to get up and get dressed. She wore a silver dress that was a mermaid style, or so that's what Winter had told her, as well as silver high heels that weren't so high. Everything was so tight and uncomfortable compared to what she was used to wearing. And even though she hated dresses and tall shoes, Winter was forcing her to wear them to prepare her for being queen. She then headed down to meet up with the others who had just started a late lunch.

"Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!" Thorne gestured toward her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. But only an awkward second passed before they carried on.

Cinder stifled a yawn. "Shut up, Thorne."

"Oooooh, beauty just got beastly," Thorne continued making his annoyingly cocky comments.

Wolf glared at Thorne, "You know, I really don't appreciate that."

"No offense," he mumbled as if he knew that Wolf would kill him if Cinder and Kai allowed it. And honestly, Cinder was seriously considering it. She would strangle him herself if Kai would let her and if he wasn't her best friend. But that could wait until another day.

She went to sit in the chair between Kai and Winter.

"So," Kai whispered to her, "I've been waiting a while to talk to you. Can you meet me on the balcony by the throne room later today."

Cinder nodded, though was half distracted by the food on the table.

"You can eat… but make sure to eat like a queen and not a mechanic," Winter said.

Cinder tried her best to be careful, and have good manners, though watching Wolf dig in made her long to be able to be like that again. But Cinder knew that after all that fighting, there was no going back to her normal life. There was only her new life now.

She picked up her fork and took small bites of her chicken parmesan just as Winter taught her to. Cinder laughed as she thought of what Iko would say if she were here. _How could you even think about eating like that if front of the prince!_

Cinder sighed. She missed Iko so much. In the middle of chaos, Iko had sacrificed herself to get crucial information to Jacin, so he could rescue Scarlet and Winter. Cinder had grabbed her personality chip, though it was crushed beyond repair. Still, Cinder hoped she could one day fix it, and get her best friend back.

But Cinder knew as important as Iko was, there was more important things to think about. Even though Levana had been found guilty on Earth, she still had to go through Lunar court, and if she wasn't found guilty there, she could go free again.

They ate lunch with very little conversation, and after Winter approved of how Cinder had behaved at the table, Cinder went up to the balcony to wait for Kai. She stood there looking at the city for a few minutes. She remembered when she was just a young mechanic, struggling to get by. That felt like forever ago.

Suddenly Kai's arms wrapped around her. "Why hello there, Emperor Kaito," Cinder said nonchalantly.

"And hello to you, Princess Selene."

"I think I prefer Linh Cinder," she said with a giggle. It had been so long since she and Kai had had time to do this. To hang around and pretend nothing else mattered. All that was important on Luna or Earth was Kai, and Cinder leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in but teasingly pulled away. "Hey, not fair," she frowned.

Cinder pulled him in, until they were face to face. "How about this?" Kai asked and they were pulled into a passionate kiss. He put his hand on her neck then pulled away again. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Cinder asked. He was about so say something but before he could, the door burst open.

Cress busted in with a look of terror on her face. "You guys! Come quick!"

Cinder jumped up, "What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Scarlet. Something's wrong," Cress answered, and the three of them started running down the hallway.


	5. Wolf

Wolf was worried about Scarlet. Just a few minutes ago everything was fine. Wolf, Scarlet, Cress, and Thorne were still in the dining room. Even though they weren't eating they were sitting there talking about what they would do with their lives now. They all knew that the upcoming voyage to Luna would be hard, but after that they had no idea what they would be doing. Wolf, of course, was ready to go back to the farm with Scarlet and have at least a little time without constantly fighting Lunar soldiers.

But he wasn't sure he was done fighting completely. After all, the idea of war and violence was in his blood, and if money became an issue, he knew no one could beat him in yet more street fights. Still, he hoped it wouldn't come down to that, so he could officially leave that part of his life behind him. And now that Levana could _properly_ pay for what she had done, all would be well.

He was listening to Scarlet and Thorne having a heated conversation about who was the better pilot. For some reason Scarlet stopped mid sentence.

"Have you ever had to escape with, like, a thousand guards chasing you?" Thorne asked her. "Yeah, I didn't think so!"

"Well, you've never had a professional pilot train yo-" Scarlet stopped right there. It was as if she was having a seizure, she was moving around under someone else's control. She said in a voice that wasn't her own. "Get the others: _Queen_ Winter; the guard, Jacin; Princess Selene; and my beloved, Emperor Kaito."

Thorne asked quickly, "Where did Winter and Jacin go?"

"Their heading to the defense room to discuss what to do if there are Lunar rebels," Cress answered quickly. "I'll get Cinder and Kai!"

While they rushed off, Wolf ran for Scarlet. He held her gently, but she shoved him off of her. "Don't _ever_ touch me again!"

He knew that it wasn't really her that said those things, but it still hurt him to the point where he backed away. He would leave her alone until the Lunar that was controlling her was done.

Thorne and Cress came rushing in at the same time followed quickly by Cinder, Kai, Jacin, and Winter.

Scarlet spoke again. "A message from the true queen of Luna. You need to watch your backs, because she will never stop fighting. Never!"

And suddenly Scarlet fell to the ground. Wolf helped her back up and asked if she was okay. She nodded, and sat down. "What happened?"

Cress ran off to get some medicine, but CInder stopped her. "She won't need medicine. Only time will make her feel better."

Scarlet asked again, more insistently, "What happened?"

"You were controlled by a Lunar," Jacin answered, a cold look in his eye. "There's a spy in this palace."

Thorne spoke up, "Jonathan's right-"

"Jacin!" added an annoyed Jacin.

"Whatever! Either way, we need to find whoever the spy is and make sure they don't go controlling any of our minds!"

While half of them were safe, Winter, Cinder, Wolf, and Cress, the other half appeared nervous. No one wanted to be controlled.

Wolf headed out, but was stopped by Kai's voice, "Where are you going?"

"To the root of where this trouble is!" Wolf answered. "Levana here needs a stern talking to."

* * *

Wolf was fast on an average day, but when he needed to be somewhere he was like light. So it wasn't until he was right by Levana's cell, that he heard the sound of footsteps following him. And he would recognize the sound of those sneakers anywhere.

"You did not think you were going without me, did you?" Scarlet asked him.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf asked angrily. "You should be resting!"

Scarlet laughed, "Because I'm _so_ good at staying in place, following directions, and keeping out of the action!"

"We can't have you risking things like this!" Wolf exclaimed. "What if Levana does something to you?"

Scarlet shrugged, "The bioelectricity block is on her. What could she really do?"

Wolf looked at her as if she was crazy, "Are you kidding me? We know she has outside influence! She even has a spy in the palace! Who knows what else she could be doing?"

"Are you _really_ yelling at me?" Scarlet looked annoyed.

"Scarlet, I'm protecting you! You could have gotten seriously hurt today, and we're lucky the spy gave you up! He or she could have controlled you longer and made you hurt one of us! Levana has a lot of power, even without her lunar gift. And I love you, Scarlet! Do you know how much I was hurting when you were kidnapped? I can't risk having anything happening to you again!"

Scarlet looked taken aback. But she held her ground. "I'm coming with you. Besides, if there are so many Lunar spies roaming around, it would be dangerous for me to be walking around _alone_!"

Wolf was about to protest but before he could, Scarlet opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

 **Please remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Jacin

Jacin walked carefully through the halls of the palace. He didn't like leaving Luna to begin with, but now he was roaming the halls of an Earthen palace with a filthy American criminal, searching for a Lunar spy. Because that was exactly how he wanted spend his Saturday morning.

And considering he should be preparing for the trial in three days, well this was an _excellent_ use of his time. However, he had to admit that he always like the idea of a hunt and a search for justice. But yet, he couldn't help wondering: Was the spy leading them into a trap?

"See, I've always been a conditioner guy, but clearly you haven't," Thorne went on. "Do you even wash you hair, Jamie?"

"Jacin."

"Right, sorry," Thorne said with a smile that showed he really didn't mean it.

"Ugh," Jacin said. "Let's just find the spy." As they walked, Jacin tried to think of names that sounded like Thorne, so he could "get confused."

"So what was it like being a Lunar guard?"

Thomas? No, too far off.

"Were you, like, glamoured or just loyal?"

Tony? Nope, not close enough.

"Are you planning on answering any of these questions?"

"Nope. The only thing I'm planning is your murder."

For a second Thorne looked confused, but then started laughing. "I don't think I've ever heard you make a joke before. Congrats!"

"I'm not joking," Jacin replied, though he started to crack a grin. He was starting to warm up to Thorne. Not that he would let Thorne know it. "You're a pretty-boy idiot."

"I agree with two of those three things," Thorne smiled.

"What, pretty and idiot?"

Thorne laughed. The two of them continued looking for any sign of sabotage. The spy wasn't in sight when Scarlet went crazy, so they must have had an escape route. _But where could it be?_ They searched the long corridors for an hour, never finding a single trace of an uninvited Lunar.

"So, _Jacin_? What do we do now?" Thorne asked.

"We keep looking. He or she couldn't have gotten far."

"But it's been over an hour. They could be halfway to Luna by by now!"

"We keep looking," Jacin said again.

Thorne sighed but continued to search. Jacin remained as watchful as ever. Where could they have gone? But then Jacin remembered something. Back when he had been guarding Levana when she first came here, he had overheard rumors of secret tunnels being built. Was it possible the rumors were true?

"Thorne," Jacin said, distracting him from his work. "I think we're looking in the wrong place."

The two of them headed back to the dining hall, and began to look not for an escape route, but a hidden tunnel. They stomped hard on each cobblestone, hoping to find a switch to open a door. They then started hitting the walls randomly in the vein that it might switch a trigger.

After half an hour of that they sat back down, exhausted. Whoever had been the spy must have been good, and Thorne was right. Even if they did find a secret tunnel, the spy must have already escaped.

Jacin looked around, and noticed something. At the top of the grand window, there was a small platform, nothing noticable if you weren't looking for it, and well concealed behind a curtain. But it was perfect for glamouring someone. And right near it was the head of a dragon engraving, which could be used as a...

"A trigger!" Jacin said loudly.

Thorne looked at him. "What?"

"Follow me!" Jacin said, and the two of them found small footholds in the wall. They climbed up carefully, and when Jacin reached the top he pressed on the dragon's head. A door swung open.

Thorne and Jacin carefully walked through and heard voices. "We must plan our next attack perfectly so they nev-"

"Shut up!" said a second voice. "I heard something."

"It's just your paranoia," the first one went on.

"No, it wasn't," the second one exclaimed. Thorne and Jacin were getting close now. "Let's get out of here!"

And suddenly Jacin found himself in an on foot chase for the spies.


	7. Cress

Ever since the war, the whole of Earth had been getting cured of the plague. Cress was quite happy to volunteer to pass out some of the vaccines. She was giving one to a little boy with shaggy black hair who looked like he was about six years old.

Suddenly a woman pushed herself to the front of the line. "I need all of your vaccines. Now!"

"Excuse me?" Cress asked. Thorne had been telling her to not be a pushover, and she was trying her best not to give into this woman.

"I _said_ ," the woman exclaimed as if Cress was stupid, "I need all of your vaccines now."

Cress raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

The woman looked annoyed. "It's not your job to ask why. It's your job to hand them over."

The woman made a move for the box of vaccines but Cress blocked her. "I can't let you take them, miss... I'm sorry, what's your name."

"My name? How do you not know _my_ name, commoner? I am Lihn Adri, personal friend of Emperor Kaito."

"Funny," Cress said. "He's never mentioned you."

"And how would _you_ know the Emperor?" Adri asked rather rudely.

Cress stood tall, "I am currently staying at the palace as a requested guest for your Emperor. I was one of the major influences in the war!" She lost her temper now.

Cress thought that might have been a stretch, but didn't mention that. She had helped a lot with the technology, but hadn't done any major fighting. She had done a lot more than this Adri person. Still, she couldn't shake the idea that her name sounded familiar.

"I'm afraid that if you don't have a good reason for wanting the vaccines, you won't get any of them!"

"I have an excellent reason!" Adri exclaimed. The people in line were starting to get impatient. "My daughter, Pearl, has the plague!"

"Well, why do you need _all_ the vaccines?" Cress asked, starting to feel sympathetic.

"I already had one, but it didn't work! I need more just in case!"

Cress looked confused. The vaccine always worked. "Can I see the bottle of your vaccine?"

Adri held it out. Cress identified the problem immediately. "You have an earlier version of the vaccine... It doesn't work. I'll be happy to give you a correct dose, after you wait in line."

Cress pointed to the far end of the ever growing line. Adri glared at her. The rest of the vaccines went by without much incident and when Adri finally reached Cress, she handed out the _correct_ vaccine. "Good timing," Cress mumbled. "Last one."

The rest of the line looked nervous for themselves and their loved ones, but Cress reassured them, "Don't worry! There's more vaccines over at the next block. And you can get more here tomorrow."

Cress didn't like the idea of leaving all those people sick, but she knew the vaccine took time to make. If they handed out a bad vaccine it could not work or cause even more harm.

After the crowd cleared, a man walked up to Cress. Cress spoke, "I'm sorry, we really don't have more. As I said, there's more on the next-"

"I'm not here for the vaccine," the man said, as another man grabbed Cress from behind. "I'm here for you."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! I have up to Chapter Sixteen written, so I'm just waiting for that to post... *wink wink***


End file.
